Kingdom Hearts III: Lone Swordsman
by asb227
Summary: After two years of fighting the Heartless, Sora finally returns home for some peace and quiet. But eventually, more enemies start to appear. Inaminate objects are moving on their own. Or is someone controlling them? No BBS Spoiler
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

First story I've written in my life for anything out of school.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts III: Lone Swordsman

by: Asb227

Many trivial things lying around, rusting or standing still seem completely innocent, some people however, those completely trivial objects can spell death and destruction. Entire towns and villages completely destroyed. My best friends were controlled by the same people who controlled those seemingly trivial items. They Manipulated them to be one of those same people. Let me explain this to you. One of the already Manipulated would defeat a clear-minded in battle. The victim would be dragged back to one of their bases. Eventually, they changed form to one of the many forms a Manipulated can take. The one they resembled or had the skills of as a clear-minded. A strong soul however, would fight the Manipulation. The mind would put the victim into a coma to minimize the Manipulation's power. The person would then be deemed worthy by a group of strong Manipulated. They were given a cloak, with a soul-smothering hood. Once the hood was put over the victim's head, they were goners. There is one way to defeat this, though. Take off the hood, and the person goes back into a coma, after and hour or so to keep awake. Break the spell, and the entire person as a whole comes back to return the favor to the group. My best friends went through that exact same process, one by one... Even the only girl I've ever loved. This is my story.

(cue creepy Harry potter music)

I I

I I

I I KINGDOM HEARTS

/ /

/ / |||:

/ /

\ \

\ \ Lone Swordsman

\ \

\ \

\ \

\/

* * *

Okay, so this'll be a wild ride.

Our heroes will be visiting 22 worlds. 8 Disney, 5 from video games, 2 from books, 1 Final Fantasy world, 1 anime world, 4 worlds from movies, and one of my own creation.

Please be kind with reviews. Constructive criticism and support are welcomed. Hate messages are just plain annoying.

Asb227


	2. Returning Home

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Sora and Kairi would have had more than a hug in CTNW.

Pairings: SoKai, Namixas, OCxOC galore

* * *

Kingdom Hearts III: Lone Swordsman

"Where are Sora and Riku?" Kairi whispered to herself.

Suddenly, there was a meteor shower. Among it, she saw two oddly colored comets soaring down from the sky. She squinted to get a better look. Both comets fell into the water she stood in front of. Unexpectedly, a silver-haired boy stood up. He had pale skin and green eyes. Another boy stood up. He was shorter, had short spiky hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

As soon as both of them had trekked across the water, Sora was knocked over by a medium sized duck dressed in blue and a tall dog-man dressed in green. Riku was jumped by a small mouse dressed in red. After hugs where exchanged Sora, and Kairi, and at the same time, two other people did, through them. Roxas and Namine. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a star shaped object with a face on it.

_He kept it._ Thought Kairi.

"We're back." said Sora.

"You're home." said Kairi. They reached out their hands and he gave the charm to her. She helped pull him up. And pushed him down back into the water.

"What was that for?" asked Sora, still drenching wet.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again!" yelled Kairi.

"I think you may have upset her Sora." said Riku. Kairi then turned around and pushed him down too.

"Same goes for you to Riku!"

Sora and Riku looked at each other. Not liking the look on thier faces, Kairi took a step back. Both Riku and Sora began to splash water onto Kairi, starting a huge water fight.

3 hours later...

Everybody, even the King had joined in the water fight. The result? Three teens, a duck, a dog-man and a mouse king were all fast asleep on the beach sand.

3 hours after that...

As soon as everybody was awake, they all discussed what to do next.

"With Organization XIII out of the way, things will be quiet for a while." Sora said.

"We forgot about Maleficant and Pete!" Donald exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they won't cause enough trouble to get the Keyblade Masters out of a hard-earned vacation." The King reassured.

"Then I guess the largest matter at hand is to get home and get some rest." Sora said smugly.

"Always worried about you're stomach, huh Sora?" Kairi teased.

"I'm a growing boy!" Sora yelled.

"For three years straight?" Riku asked.

"..."

"Let's get home, guys!" Kairi said happily.

With that, the three Keyblade Master raced each other to the docks, to catch a boat to the mainland.

**Same time, somewhere else.**

He was finally back. A tall boy with black, spiky windswept hair ran past the citizens of outer Radiant Garden. He wore a black vest with a gold stripe running diagnolly on the back of it, a silver stripe running the opposite way. A necklace with a miniature large shuriken (A/N: does that make any sense?) hanging from it was around his neck. Two gunblade keychains were the left and right side of his belt. Black pants finished the look of a cocky, muscled boy.

After three long years, he had returned to his hometown. He couldn't wait to meet up with his old friends, see what had changed since he left as a thirteen-year old kid. Now, he came back looking every inch a swordsman and fighter. And most of all, he was finally going to see _her_ again. After what had happened three years ago, he was ready to question if that was a spur of the moment thing or if she really meant it. First, though, he was going to see his old school. For some reason, though, his insticts told him something bad had happened. When he got over a hill, he saw why. The entire place was destroyed. The town, the school everything within a 100-meter radius of the town was demolished. Needless to say he was mad, depressed and completely obliterated at the same time.

The boy passed out from sheer despair and shock.

**Somewhere far, far away from there.**

A figure in black smirked at the image before him. This was going all according to the plan. The only thing stopping him from coming here was that he didn't know they had done it, or where they were. But with the correct Manipulation, someone would take care of that. Death would follow swiftly for the rest of the worlds.

* * *

Like it, Hate it?

Asb227


	3. Attacks all Around

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or do I?

This chapter is set one year after the last one.

Kingdom Hearts III:The Lone Swordsman

Chapter Two

By Asb227

A bell rang, signaling the beginning of summer break for the kids of Destiny Island. Which typically means...

"STAMPEDE!" a random high school kid yelled. Sure enough, hundreds of kids poured from the three jointed schools.

However, three kids stayed back, talking and laughing. The first was a boy wearing a black vest with a blue undershirt. He had two dark blue belts looping each other. He had a bag strapped to his left thigh, and was wearing black cloth pants that reached his ankle. He had brown spiky hair and sea-blue eyes. He was tanned very little, but still pulled off the "islander" look.

The second was a girl with red hair standing _very_ close to the first. She had creamy white skin and deep blue eyes. She had a dark red vest, with a white undershirt and had a belt with pockets for vials and keychains. She was wearing a pink miniskirt with white short shorts underneath.

The third was a albino boy with green eyes. He had extremely tan skin and white hair. He was wearing a yellow vest with the sleeves ripped off. He was also wearing comfortable jeans with ripped knees. They all had struggle bats on thier hips. The first two had them tied to their left while the third had his tied to his right thigh. Both the boys had large muscles. The first on his legs and the other on his arms.

Sora, Riku and Kairi had changed little since the end of their last adventure. What had changed were for the better though. Sora had grown much more intelligent, taking classes with the police department for battle strategy. Riku had learned to be more fun-loving, laughing more and forgetting what it had been like to be the puppet of a dark master, with every passing day.

Their fighting abilities also were trained. Kairi had been training with Sora and Riku, learning how to better defend herself. Soon, she had begun to be able to rival Riku and Sora. They all had been sparring everyday, honing their skills. Sora was the fastest of them, being able to get behind someone or hit them several times in rapid succession. One thing keeping him back was his low strength, being unable to do any lasting damage with a single hit.

Riku was the strongest, one hit would stun an enemy for a while, followed up by another powerful swing. His weakness was his speed, having attacked powerfully once, he needed time to recover and strike again.

Kairi was very evasive, dodging or blocking most attacks, while being able to counter powerfully. Her weakness was that she had to wait for someone to strike first before she could attack. She was now also an accomplished magic user. She had mastered all the spells Sora himself had learned in both his first and second adventure, surpassing him easily. She had also been able to make her own spells, finding that concentrating on a single thought of what you were trying to cast would normally create what you wanted it to do. For example, imagining a large magical, non-metal sword slashing your opponent and saying an incantation like "Swordaga" would have a large magical, non-metal sword slash your opponent. A slash across Sora's right quadrucep was proof of this. Fighting as a team, they were powerful.

They also got stronger mentally. Riku trained himself to better resist the darkness. Sora trained his self-control. Kairi learned to tell when an enemy was telling the truth or if he was trying to decieve her. Sora and Kairi both communicated with their Nobodies. They still couldn't figure out how to have them out of their bodies as a whole.

They were well-known away from home. Well enough to have assassins come after them...

Riku was smirking to the side as he watched Kairi and Sora flirt with each other. They didn't even know they were doing it! Couldn't they just recognize they liked each other? Suddenly, something about the air changed. Riku felt uneasy about the atmosphere for some reason. He looked around him. He saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked closer. Sure enough, he saw someone clumsily hide from his view. The person was rotund, wearing a maroon turban. He was dressed in maroon ninja garb.

He walked closer to Sora and Kairi. He poked Sora in his arm.

"What was that for?" Sora exclaimed.

"Keep it down. I think we're being watched." Riku whispered, trying to look as natrual as possible.

Sora quickly caught on, through Roxas's instructions. He acted as if Riku had just made fun of Kairi, looking at her while laughing. Seeing Riku's look, she also caught on. Acting mad at Riku, she slapped him lightly on his arm, giggling.

The assassin had thought he had been seen, but obviously, these kids were too dense to notice him. He sniggered to himself. How they had even become the Keyblade Masters was beyond him. He clumsily followed them while the trio, pretended to talk to each other casually, while really they were discussing whether to use the Keyblades or the Struggle bats they used to spar.

They were getting closer to the police station. The assassin was on top of a roof, while the trio were in an abandoned park. The assassin saw the police station in the distance and figured now would be the best time to attack.

Jumping off the roof and landing on his knees, he showed himself to the trio. He had expected them to be surprised, even scared of this mysterious man who had just jumped from a building. Instead, he was met with three struggle bats pointed at him.

"Do you think you can beat the mighty Yarndovich with these toys?" he said, trying to regain some pride.

"So that's you're name." Sora said.

"Why would my name matter to you?" Yarndovich said.

"Any decent assassin knows not to reveal his name." Sora said smugly.

"I told them they sent the wrong guy to take the Keyblade Masters." Yarndovich said, holding his head in his hands.

"Are you related to Demyx or something?"

"Whatever! Feel the pain of my sais!" With that, Yarndovich leapt into the air pulling out two black sais at the same time. When he landed, he rushed the trio.

The trio looked at each other, nodded and met him halfway.

(A/N: First battle scene ever, brace yourselves!)

Riku got to him first. Swinging his bat down vertically, he smashed Yarndovich on his head, temporarily stunning him. Sora was able to get dozens of hits on Yarndovich's back, driving him to the floor. Riku finished him with a jump-strike. Both of them stepped back.

"Why do you guys have to be so fast?" She exclaimed.

Riku and Sora smiled at her, pointing at the unconscious body of Yarndovich. She frowned, hoping she could've been more useful. Yarndovich groaned, rising as he did.

"You have tested the great Yarndovich the Ninja! Prepare for death!" He exclaimed.

He charged again. Riku and Sora stepped back, letting Kairi take him this time. Yarndovich jumped, pointing his sais down as he did so. Kairi jumped back, letting him get his sais stuck in the grass of the park. Kairi spun with her Keyblade extended, knocking Yarndovich down a second time. Again, he stood up.

"You have angered the great Yarndovich! You have been marked!" Yarndovich yelled.

The trio readied their weapons. Instead of rushing them a third time, Yarndovich leapt into the air. He began glowing, and his clothes turned golden. He became slimmer and his sais grew. He also began floating in the air.

"Power... FORM!"Yarndovich yelled.

Yarndovich rushed them. This time he went a lot faster. The trio had no need to run towards him now. They instead turned so that their back was to each other. Riku was the one who was currently facing him, preparing his strongest attack since Xemnas, he waited. When he judged Yarndovich close enough, Riku swung. He had done it out of instict, thinking it wasn't going to connect. Surprisingly, it did, making Yarndovich reel back. He then went for Kairi, flying his fastest. He swung his sais and Kairi, remembering the size of his old sais, didn't move fast enough. He caught her on the hip, ripping her the bottom part of her pink mini-dress.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

Now, Sora was angry. Looks like those self-control lessons didn't really help. Needless to say, Yarndovich was dead. Sora summoned the Ultima Weapon and charged Yarndovich, ready to kill.

Yarndovich smirked. He stopped moving, floating still. When Sora was almost to him, he held his sais in front of him, trying to impale Sora. Surprising him, Sora leaped right over them. In mid-air, he hit Yarndovich on the head. Landing behind Yarndovich, he spun quickly, slicing Yarnovich's back.

Yarndovich stopped glowing, and his sais shrunk to their original. He fell to his knees, panting.

Riku stepped forward. "Who hired you?" He yelled.

"My boss, kid." Yarndovich said. With that, he leapt back onto the roof and leapt away.

Kairi ran towards Sora, looking slightly tired, but not overly harmed.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine." Kairi said simply, healing herself with a Cure spell.

"Sounds like whoever hired him didn't hire him, but is just above him in some group." Riku stated.

"Yeah, but that means another group to deal with." Sora groaned.

They all looked at each other. There was the same thought on all their minds, well, Kairi and Sora had other things on their mind but you get my point. _Oh, crud._

**Same time, Radiant Garden.**

Matt thanked the server who served him. He tossed a bone at the golden wolf laying next to him, attracting the attention of several customers. He patted the wolf and made sure he wasn't shedding all over the seat. He leaned back, crossed his arms and sighed.

The reason he was in the shop in the first place was that he was waiting for an informatory source he had bribed with cash from the thousands of mercenary jobs he had pulled off. He also, had changed little. Physically, he had grown large muscles, along with a wolf pendant hanging from his necklace. He had trained himself to be able to use several hidden moves he had created, many involving teamwork with his wolf. Mentally, he had learned self-control. He also had become withdrawn, still cheerful, but didn't smile as often.

He took a sip of his drink. Where was she? She was never punctual in the first place, but the least she could do is not be twenty minutes late.

He saw a short girl with black hair, wearing a brown and red sweater enter the coffee shop he had been waiting at. He smirked. Finally.

He stood up, left twenty munny on the table and told the server to keep the change. He motioned to the girl to follow him. He left the shop and jumped onto one of the roofs nearby, his wolf Shouri following him. Matt leapt across town, to an abandoned area. The reason he did this was that he could tell she had meant to test and attack him. Two could play at that.

"So what do you have for me?" Matt said, tapping his foot.

"The newspapers I looked at all stated one thing. March 27, 2007, trees and metal all started moving on their own, attacking the people and destroying the town." The girl said.

"I highly doubt that."

"Then look at this." She threw a newspaper at him.

Matt opened it and looked at it. Sure enough, a picture showed trees and metal breaking from wherever they naturally came from and attacking the town.

"Anything else?" He said.

"Nothing but a thirst for battle!"

"... That's the worst line I've heard in a while."

He waved a hand over his left side. A black gunblade with a wolf's head on a keychain connected to it grew. He unsheathed it and rushed the girl.

"Feel the pain of the pole of Shiyo the Swift!"

Shiyo jumped into the air, pointing her pole downwards. Matt backflipped out of the way. Shouri rushed forward, leaping into the air and biting Shiyo on her arm. Shiyo quickly shook Shouri off her arm, just in time to lift her pole to block Matt's slash with the gunblade. Matt smirked. Shiyo thought_ Oh,..._ Matt pulled the gunblade's trigger, backflipping out of the way immeadately. Shiyo dodged out of the smoke, coughing. Shouri leapt out of the smoke also, leaping to bite Shiyo. Learning from her past mistake, she lifted her pole and blocked the bite with it. Matt's shoe soon came plummetting into Shiyo's unblocked stomach, making her backflip to avoid a very painful fall to the ground.

Making sure not to expose too many abilities, he followed her, frontflipping over the gap between the buildings and landing on the pole Shiyo had raised to block the rapid succession of kicks/steps Matt executed. Shouri leapt over the gap and tackled Shiyo. She fell to the ground, quickly followed by Matt, who put the tip of his gunblade over her throat.

"Who hired you?" He asked. He wasn't even panting.

"My boss." She said simply.

With that, she retrieved her pole, knocked the gunblade to the side and backflipped to her feet. She jumped into the air and began glowing, and her clothes turned golden. Her pupils became slimmer and her pole grew longer and thicker, resembling an long missle launcher.

"Power... FORM!"Shiyo yelled and she dropped to the ground again.

She then rushed Matt, swinging her pole wildly. Shouri jumped to the side, then straight at Shiyo. Seeing him coming, Shiyo swung her pole towards him. Shouri jumped on top of it, using it to run straight to Shiyo's head, then leaping and biting. Shiyo ducked quickly, flipping her pole to try and hit the underside of Shouri. The wolf rolled to the side, leaping and tackling Shiyo right after. Matt entered the brawl by jumping and pointing his gunblade down, pulling the trigger as he went down. Shiyo saw through the smoke and leapt to meet him halfway.

Seeing her rapidly approach, Matt raised the gunblade with his right arm, resting it beside his head. Then he swung at full speed, cutting Shiyo off. She fell to the ground and stopped glowing, her pole reducing to normal size.

"Hey, you are pretty good." Shiyo said after getting up.

Matt grinned."Yeah, I am. Thanks. Now," He pointed his gunblade at her. "Who are you?"

Shiyo grimaced, then backflipped off the building. Matt ran to the side, looking down. There was nothing there.

"Dang. We missed her." The wolf said.

**Same Time, Disney Castle**

Donald carried a huge pile of papers to the King's office. He waddled quickly, hoping he could finish the pile quick enough to go to that date he promised to Daisy. He went up to the large door and, balancing on one foot with the other leg supporting the paperwork, knocked on the door. The smaller door opened. He walked through, saying hello to the King and Goofy. He put the paperwork on the desk of the King, then split it between the three, Goofy getting all the papers related to their soldiers and military, Donald getting all the papers related to the people of the kingdom and Mickey getting the political papers.

They started to work on the papers. All in all, this was really boring. So let's skip to the action.

Two hours later...

Donald felt something behind him and when he looked, there was somebody hiding at the top of the ceiling. Being Donald, he natrually took his staff and threw a fireball at it. The figure dropped and landed in a lump on the ground in front of the King, showing his black clothes. The King did a backflip, knocking his chair aside. He summoned his Keyblade in the same move. Goofy also leapt back, retrieving his shield.

The stranger also took out a shield. His shield was black, with incarnate designs on it. It had dark blue around the edges.

"Have you been hired by Maleficent?" The King asked.

"That old hag? No way!" The stranger said in a high voice.

Then, Donald sent another fireball flying the stranger's way. It was blocked and reflected by the stranger's shield.

"Hey! No fair, I wasn't ready!" yelled the stranger in his high-pitched voice.

Silence.

Then, Goofy charged the stranger, thrusting his shield forward while doing so. The stranger also pushed his shield forward, both of them staggering from the impact. The King took advantage of this by dashing forward and striking him several times in the torso with his Keyblade. Donald also helped by casting Blizzaga and freezing the stranger long enough for Goofy to recover and throw his shield at the stranger's face. The stranger then fell on the ground.

"Owww... " The stranger said. "That's it. Daniel will smash you with his shield, for I am Daniel the Guard!"

Then, he flipped backward and upon landing yelled "POWER... FORM!"

His clothes became golden and his shield grew to be bigger than Donald's staff and Mickey's Keyblade put together. His skin also became golden and began to look like an armor of aura.

Donald began bombarding him with spells."Thundaga, Blizzaga, Firaga, Aeroga, Magnega!"

Thunder struck Daniel from the ceiling while ice hurtled toward him followed quickly by fireballs. Then, tornadoes swept toward him while a magic magnet attracted the shield to Donald.

Daniel resisted all the spells, but the magnet relentlessly pulled at Daniel's shield. Taking advantage of an opening an his enemy's defense, Mickey jumped forward and slashed at Daniel several times with his Keyblade. Then, the magnet spell ended and Daniel was back in action.

He started off by rocketing toward the King, holding his shield in front of him. Goofy saw this coming and used Goofy Bash to knock Daniel out of the path of the King. This caused a change of target. Now, Daniel started spinning and held his shield so that the front of it was facing upwards and headed towards Goofy. Donald was the one who interfered this time, casting a Stopaga before smashing him several times with his staff.

By this time, you can imagine that Daniel was pretty beat up. On the contrary, he was looking just as healthy as he did before the trio had attacked. The King, Donald and Goofy, though, were panting. Then the King decided that enough was enough.

"Donald, Goofy!" Mickey yelled.

"Okay!" Both said back.

Goofy hopped right in front of Daniel, spinning fast. Donald jumped on top of him, casting spells while standing on top of the spinning Goofy. Mickey then leapt onto Donald's head, spinning with his Keyblade outstretched. Goofy was still spinning, making everybody else spin, including the King, who was also spinning, which made him spin faster.

Goofy then began to spin toward Daniel, slashing him several times. Donald's spells also began to take effect. Flames were licking around Daniel, who had to keep spinning to put them out. Ice stuck to the guard like leaves stuck to trees. Electricity whirled around him, occasionally shocking him. The King could do nothing, as he was too high to hit Daniel directly. Daniel had tried to counter by hitting Goofy, which would have toppled the tower of spinning fighters. He swept at Goofy's feet, forcing him to jump. The bounce of the jump sent the King flying, helped by his own jump from Donald's head. He landed on Daniel's head, striking it several times over, the distraction long enough for Goofy and Donald to ram into Daniel, the King nimbly dodging away.

Daniel fell on the ground, his armor fading away and his shield going back to its normal size.

"Who hired you?" The King inquired swiftly.

"My boss." Daniel retorted.

He then left in a very anti-climatic way. He left through the front door. When the trio ran outside, the was nobody there.

"We need to call Sora back in action." The trio said at the same time.

* * *

Don't expect that length too much.


	4. Another Attack

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts.

5 seconds later...

*Asb on the floor bleeding with Tetsuya Nomura standing over him.*

Never mind, I don't.

Wow, I just read the Final Fantasy Versus XIII mini-plot summary and watched a trailer of the game.

Kingdom Hearts III: Lone Swordsman

Chapter 4: Another Attack

* * *

Sora stretched while on top of his bed. He had fallen asleep while trying to work on the insane Calculus homework that was given to him by his teacher. Since the end of his last adventure, he had taken to working out in the mornings to wake himself.

For some reason, only the exercises for his legs seemed to work. He probably had the most toned legs of all the kids in Destiny High.

"Sora, breakfast is ready!" his mother called from downstairs.

"Okay!" Sora yelled back.

Then, he opened the window and looked out. The window across from his was open, and there was a figure on top of the bed next to it.

"Wake up, Kairi!" Sora called.

The figure started, sat up and glared at Sora.

"Come on, Riku said we'd go to the beach today!" Sora said. Kairi's eyes widened, before she leapt out of bed.

1 hour later...

Sora, Kairi and Riku met up in front of City hall. Riku had brought a icebox along, filled with sodas and watermelons. Kairi had brought a blanket and a tent. Sora had brought some of his mother's home cooked things.

They all headed to the dock. None of them noticed the figure behind them...

After rowing to the island where they had played when they were little, Kairi spread the blanket and Sora and Riku put up the tent. Riku smirked at Sora and Kairi flirting without knowing it, then looked away. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he had seen something disturb the undergrowth, but dismissed it. Who would attack them right after someone else had?

"I would!" Said a deep male voice.

All three scrambled up quickly, calling their Keyblades as they did so. They wouldn't take any chances now. Flowering Strength was held to the side of Kairi, while Ultima Weapon and Way to Dawn were held in front of Sora and Riku.

A tall, bulky man walked forward out of the flora of the island. He was wearing an Organization cloak with a belt looped around his waist. Two black swords were hanging from it. He had blonde hair cut short and green eyes with a scar on both sides of his right eye.

"Who are you?" Sora exclaimed, mostly from shock.

"I am Chris the Gemini!" yelled the man.

Without further ado, he charged. Drawing both blades in one motion, he slashed first at Riku, then at Sora. Both of them caught the blades by capturing it between the blade of the Keyblades and the teeth.

"Don't talk much do ya?" Sora taunted.

Chris then kicked at their unprotected torsos, then ran to Kairi, swinging his blades. Sensing a vertical cut, she rolled behind him, slashing at his back(Back Slice). He bellowed in pain, quickly using a spinning around in a circle-like attack to clear Kairi away from him.

Riku ran towards him, spinning his Keyblade so Chris had no idea how he was going to attack. Somehow, Chris knew he was going to go for a stab followed by a vertical slash and an evade-and-counter. Chris parried the stab and rolled forward to dodge the slash, knocking Riku off his feet.

Sora decided this was the time to enter the battle. Sora ran up to Chris, dismissing his Keyblade. Once Sora was close enough, he opened up with a barrage of punches and kicks. Chris, who didn't expect this, fell quickly under the barrage of martial arts attacks.

Sora, after watching Chris fall, had honor enough to jump backwards to let his opponent recover.

Panting, bleeding and bruised, Chris lay there for more than a minute.

Finally, when he got up he yelled "Power... FORM!"

His cloak became golden and his cranium enlarged slightly. His swords also became golden and grew.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi formed a line facing Chris and prepared their weapons.

Chris walked towards them at a leisurely pace. He drew his swords slowly and began to twirl them in front of his body while speeding up slowly. Soon, he was running in a full sprint and Riku ran to greet him.

Riku began with a vertical strike, which was blocked with one of Chris's blades while the other slashed at Riku's torso, wounding him.

Riku jumped back, holding his wound, while Kairi ran forward with a Curaga spell ready. Sora was the only one left in the formation. He dismissed his Keyblade, intending to do the same thing he had done the first time. Chris ran forward, grinning as he planned how to counter Sora's plan.

Just when Chris was about to reach Sora, Sora had an idea. Chris couldn't stop, and Sora executed his plan. He summoned his Keyblade on his left side and swung it with all his power into Chris's face, his Keyblade stopping on the right side. Chris fell down, his clothes returning to normal color and cranium small again.

Before anybody could interrogate him, he ducked into the forest, with Sora hot on his trail. When he got there, there was nobody around.

Suddenly, a bright light filled Sora's sight. When the bright light that was filling Sora's sight dimmed, a transparent form of Roxas was standing in front of Sora.

"Roxas! How did you get here?" Sora exclaimed.

"I dunno." Roxas said.

"Well, help me look for that Chris guy." Sora said, moving to look for Chris.

After about ten minutes, they returned to the spot Sora first entered the forest. Upon seeing each other, they both shook their heads. Out of nowhere, a green and sea blue heartless appeared. It was green with blue stripes, and had yellow eyes and a lizardian appearance. It was standing on its hind legs, looking like a miniature Stealth Sneak that could stand. Soon, a score more joined the first one.

The Chameleon heartless charged Sora and Roxas. On pure instinct, Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Shocked, he looked at himself, not believing what he was seeing. He was looking at his flesh and blood form, completely solid. His shock didn't last long as some of the Chameleons drew small rapiers and began to attack Sora and Roxas.

Roxas began to hack and slash at the Heartless, spinning out of the way of stabs and ducking under slashes. He began to kick when his Keyblades were occupied. The Heartless noticed that half their attack force was gone and switched tactics. They began to blend in with their surroundings, attacking stealthily.

Roxas noticed small things like flowers and grass moving and retaliated, while Sora just spun around in a circle with his Keyblade held out. Needless to say, Roxas' way was more effective. Soon, all the Heartless were gone, and they went to where they saw Riku and Kairi last.

When they arrived, nobody was there. After looking around a little, Sora spotted them at the small island away from the rest of the island, pointed them out to Roxas, who nodded, then headed to the shack, then to the bridge.

Once they got there, Kairi noticed Sora first and ran to him, holding a letter in a bottle.

Sora took the bottle from her, opening the bottle and removing the letter, Riku moving to join them in reading the letter.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_It's me the King! Listen, someone attacked me, Donald and Goofy yesterday. Did the same thing happen to you around the time you get this letter? I've sent a Gummi Ship that will take you to Radiant Garden to reach you as soon as you get the letter. I'm sending another letter to someone who should be able to help us. Don't worry you don't know him. Matter of fact, neither do I. Anyway, board the Gummi Ship within a day that it reaches you. Thanks!_

_King Mickey_


	5. Who the hell are you?

Disclaimer: I own a copy of Kingdom Hearts. Not the actual idea of it.

Asb: Dude, I just got out of school and I already miss my friends. Anyway, here is chapter 5 of Kingdom Hearts 3: Lone Swordsman!

Kingdom Hearts 3: Lone Swordsman

Chapter 5: Who the hell are you?

* * *

Matt was walking through Radiant Garden, Shouri following closely. They were looking for a place to buy some more Gummi Pieces, as well as a library. The archives from the library would be important to finding out what happened to his town.

As he was walking, several Shadows and Soldiers appeared in front of his path. With the danger of Heartless, he drew Wolfheart and got into his normal single-sword battle stance, standing so that his body faced right but looked forward, while his sword was held in front of his chest. Shouri crouched down and growled.

By the time they did this, even more Shadows and Soldiers had appeared. Matt and Shouri charged them, slashing, hacking and jump-biting. Five minutes later, he realized there was no way to win if he didn't do something drastic. Suddenly, he had a bright idea with a light bulb over his head. He took the light bulb and threw it at a Soldier.

He lured the Heartless somewhere nobody and anything important was. He then did something that would be remembered forever in Radiant Garden. He took out a hand grenade and pulled the pin, throwing it down before he and Shouri ran as fast as they could from the grenade, which was really fast.

_Boom!_

The grenade went off, taking all the Heartless with it.

As if to make matters worse, two girls stepped in front of him. One of them had long black hair and a boomerang slung over her shoulder while the other had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and a whip rolled up on her side.

The black haired one was wearing blue jeans and a gray sweater with a green undershirt, and the brown haired one was wearing a black jacket and blue undershirt, with black pants.

"Who are you?" Matt said vehemently.

"Abigael and Madelina the Twins. Prepare to die!" Abigael, who was the brown haired one, said. The last part was in a harsh tone.

"Crap!"

After the fight with the Heartless, neither him or Shouri were at one hundred percent. More close to five percent.

He quickly drew Light's Victory, already having Wolfheart drawn. He took a stance looking like Roxas's.

Both of them drew their weapons. The black haired one threw her boomerang and the brunette attacked with her whip.

Matt jumped over both of them, landing in a pointing-downward Helm Splitter, which both of them dodged.

The boomerang had missed Matt, but he didn't count the return trip. The boomerang gave him a slash on the shoulder.

Matt held the wound, hissing.

Shouri decided to enter the fight at this time. He jumped at the one with the whip, who dodged his attack and wrapped her whip around his torso, disabling him.

The boomerang girl ran to Matt, and struck with her boomerang, sending Matt to the floor.

While lying down, Matt's opponents walked up to him, the girl with the whip holding Shouri.

'_I thought I could save her.' _Matt thought. '_So much for that idea.'_

An image of a short, Asian, black-haired girl with small breasts and wearing a skirt and white dress shirt and white undershirt popped into his mind.

'_Not... Yet...'_Suddenly, an electric shock erupted from his body, fending off the two girls and releasing Shouri who joined Matt.

Matt slowly stood up, static electricity surrounding him. He jumped into the air, putting his arms out(Think of Samus acquiring the Varia suit in Metroid Prime). Shouri jumped also and held out his paws.

Every piece of metal in the area besides weapons and accessories tore away from where they were and began circling around Matt. Air lines were making circles around his body(like Air recovery in KH2).

Suddenly, a pipe that had been circling Matt slammed into his leg, but Matt didn't move. The same thing happened to Shouri.

Soon, he had a piece of metal under his lip and extending to his neck, both arms covered in metal and a piece of metal over his heart. Shouri had a helmet that had an opening on his mouth, full body armor, and metal coating his tail.

They both landed on their feet, Matt getting into his basic hand-to-hand stance. He stood the same way with his single-sword stance, but his left fist's knuckles were facing right and his right fist's were facing forward.

The girls looked at each other, then charged.

Madelina arrived first, and struck at Matt's torso.

He used a knee sweep to knock the boomerang away, then for some reason, made two upside down "ok" signs with his hands and attacked with both hands next to Madelina's armpits.

Suddenly, time slowed down slightly and blue waves of energy were coming from where Matt had struck Madelina. As soon as it came, time returned to normal and Madelina flew back, knocking herself unconscious.

Abigael attacked with her whip and caught Matt on his temple, sending him back to the floor.

Shouri jumped at her, but was caught again in the whip, which was wrapped around his muzzle.

Matt recovered, and ran forward to use a leg sweep.

Abigael dropped Shouri, but lashed out with her whip, wrapping it around Matt's body, trapping his arms.

She spun quickly, releasing Matt to slam into a pole.

Shouri tried to attack but was kicked(1) to the side.

Abigael approached Matt, withdrawing a blade from the hilt of the whip.

'_These people HAVE to be on steriods'_ Matt thought.

Suddenly, a dark shape moved forward, and an axe hilt knocked back Abigael.

The axe head cut through the whip's leather like a butcher knife to a toothpick.

"I thought you looked like you needed some help." The dark shape said.

Abigael was helpless without her whip. So, she did the next best thing. She picked up her fallen comrade and ran for it.

The dark shape didn't give chase but instead turned to Matt and said, "I'm Noah."

"Great to hear."

Then, he passed out.

* * *

A/N: You can tell the ending is a little rushed there. Mainly because I didn't feel like writing anything. And because I felt stupid at Noah's intro.

R & R!


	6. Meet the Heroes

Disclaimer:Own Kingdom Hearts I don't. (Yoda Speak for the win!)

Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in like, a year, but I had stuff going on in my life. More on that later. Anyway, it's summer vacation now so I'll be good for about a month. Then I have summer school.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts III:Lone Swordsman

Chapter Six: Meet the Heroes

* * *

Mickey put the bottle in the fountain outside the Castle, above the Gummi Hangar. The fountain was a present from his old master Yen Sid. The fountain could transport anything that could fit into it to any body of water in the galaxy. All the King had to do was drop something that came from that world in the top pool, and the item in the bottem pool would get transported to one of the bodies of water that was in that world.

The King dropped a paopu fruit into the top pool. The bottom pool glowed brightly, and the bottle was gone.

His mind drifted to the dream he had before he had begun writing the letter.

* * *

_Mickey's Dream_

_He was falling into a deep, dark abyss. Suddenly, his feet touched the ground, and black birds flew off the ground from around him. He was standing on his stained-glass platform. In it, the King was in the middle, with the Star Seeker in his hand. Around him, clockwise from the top were Riku, Sora, Goofy, Donald, Minnie, and the Seven Princesses of Heart. A noise startled him from looking at the platform. He looked in front of himself. There was a portal opening, with a woman walking out of it. Upon seeing her, Mickey immeadiately felt a sense of warmth and comfort. The woman was wearing a white robe with gold trimmings and she had blonde hair. She had an aura of light and protection, and gave off the feeling that she was omniscient._

_The woman began speaking._

_"King Mickey, the quest of the three young Keyblade Masters is far from over. You must rally them again, and provide them with aid and your wisdom."_

_"You must also bring in more help. This next quest is going to be much more difficult than anything you have ever experienced. You will need far more warriors than who you have ever met."_

_"In particular, one boy holds the key to the end of this battle. Should anything happen to him, or should he join the dark side, all is lost."_

_"When you wake, his name will be embedded in your mind, and you must seek him out."_

_Her voice became softer, almost caring._

_"May luck be with you, and have faith in the young ones to complete their mission."_

_His dream then ended, and Mickey woke with the name 'Matt Myrph' on his lips._

* * *

The King shook himself back to the world, and went into the Gummy Hangar, where Goofy and Donald waited for him, in order to take their ship to Radiant Garden.

A few seconds later...

"Gawrsh, that warp block sure is useful." Goofy said, while walking down the stairs from the designated Gummi Landing Location.

"It would be better, if it wasn't SO DARN FAST!" Donald yelled, looking a little sick.

"If it gets us somewhere faster, to get us to save the galaxies sooner, it's worth it." Mickey said.

Donald said hello to his nephews, as well as his Uncle Scrooge, before continuing on into the Borough.

Upon entering Merlin's house, the group immediately noticed that nobody was there. Suspicious, the group took out their weapons and walked back outside, cautious.

From there they went to the Bailey, where they found a collapsed Yuffie.

Waking her up, the team questioned her.

"What happened?" asked the King.

"Some crazy psyco fighters started causing a ruckus outside Merlin's house, so the Restoration Commitee went to go check it out. Soon as they saw us, they started attacking! They knocked me out, and I told the others to go after them and leave me." Yuffie explained.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Donald said, quickly checking her wounds. "You're pretty beat up."

"I can tell." Yuffie said sarcastically, before promptly passing out.

The trio hauled her back to Merlin's house and left her there, after casting a Cure spell.

The group then made their way to the Great Maw, where Sora had fought the thousand heartless.

There, they saw Leon, Tifa, Cid, and Aerith trying to fend themselves against three enemies.

They were human, but obviously had some sort of superhuman abilities.

The first foe was a female, with blonde hair and a white robe. The robe ended at mid-thigh, looking like a skirt. The robe also opened in the front, leaving only the robe covering her breasts. She was carrying a large bow, and had a quiver of arrows that were shining.

The second was a male man who looked like a giant without hair. He was at least six feet seven inches tall. He was muscular and had silver claws on his hands.

The third was another male who was short and dwarflike. He was wearing a helmet with a flat top on it, and had armor lined with red clothes. He had a large axe slung on his back.

The third enemy charged Aerith, but before he could hit her with his axe, Goofy jumped in front of him and blocked the attack. The three attackers looked at Mickey and Donald who were with their fallen friends, hastily Curing them.

"Who are you to interfere with our fight?" The woman said, putting an arrow into her bow and pointing it at Mickey.

"He's the King Mickey!" Donald burst out furiously.

"Really, now? Great! That's two targets down in the same fight!" The third attacker said gleefully. "The boss is gonna give us a raise!"

"We have to kill them for that raise, Filocrates." The second fighter said, clanking his claws together menacingly.

" Then let's do it!" The man named Filocrates said, taking out his axe.

Both parties were at a standstill.

*FIGHT SEQUENCE*

Leon took the initiative. Getting up quickly, he cast a Fira spell at the axe-man.

Even as the spell hit him, the man stood still. The fireball just seemed to get absorbed into him.

Mickey noted this, then launched a melee assualt on the larger man, thinking that he would be slowed by his bulk.

Surprisingly, the man moved swiftly, running forward to meet Mickey, then smashing down with his claws. If Mickey was not as agile as he was, he would have needed much more than a Curaga to recover.

Leon and Goofy joined the fight, with the former running forward to slash at the giant, while pulling his gunblade's trigger. The giant took this hit without flinching. Goofy followed up with a Goofy Bash, inflicting many hits to the large man. Still, the giant showed no visible signs of damage.

Mickey then cast Pearl, initiating balls of light to erupt from underneath the man's feet. This, the giant dodged. He then attacked Goofy, slamming his fists and claws down on Goofy's shield. Goofy then countered by using Rocket, hitting the man in the face. Leon followed this up with a Helmet Splitter, further inducing damage.

The man picked himself up, then shook himself off easily. Mickey tried to swiftly slash at the giant, but the attack was countered by the giant punching the ground, causing it to rise up and block Mickey's attack, then push away from the giant, causing damage to the group.

There was a loud siren-like noise, and Leon began glowing. The party prepared to unleash devestation.

* * *

As soon as Mickey began his attack, Tifa and Aerith ran toward the woman, Tifa jumping to start an aerial strike, and Aerith getting her staff ready to strike.

The woman readied her bow as soon as Tifa started approaching her. When Tifa jumped, the woman shot her arrow straight at her. Tifa, unable to dodge completely in midair, twisted so that the arrow missed any vital spots, but still got hit by a glancing blow in her midriff. She endured the pain and moved to strike, but the woman moved out of the way.

Aerith slowed herself down so as to not hit Tifa. She quickly cast Curaga on Tifa, then readied herself to cast Firaga. Tifa got ready to back up Aerith with a Quaga.

The woman stood there while the two were preparing their spells. She waited until Aerith began her Firaga spell to use two Barriers, reflecting the spells back at the girls.

Aerith was hit by flames that immeadiately burst where she was standing, heavily injuring her. Tifa was hit by a pillar of earth that erupted from beneath her feet.

Right after, a box appeared above their heads. At first, it said "AERITH LIMIT BREAK" then, "TIFA LIMIT BREAK". Both girls grinned.

* * *

Donald quickly unleashed a barrage of Blizzagas. The man still did not move, seeming to be immune to the spells.

Cid took his chance at attacking the fighter, readying a spear that he had been holding. He ran forward stabbing at the man. The fighter dodged this, and attempted to slash at Cid.

Donald prevented any damage caused to Cid by casting Reflectaga in its projectile form at Cid, blocking the attack. Donald then used a Bio spell on the man, which still did not faze him. Cid slashed at the man, then followed up with another slash. Both hits connected, and the man was staggered. Donald then launched the man into the air by using his staff.

The fighter was thrown back into one of the Great Maw's walls. Donald took this time to establish an Aeroga spell on both him and Cid. The Fighter rose then cast a spell that had never been seen before. It was a large ball of fire, which launched toward the two speedily. It looked like a comet made completely out of fire.

Donald put up a Reflectaga, but surprisingly, the comet blasted right through. It hit Donald directly, but exploded and hit Cid.

A loud siren-sounding noise began beeping, followed by two others. A box appeared above Cid's head. It read "CID LIMIT BREAK". The world held it's breath for a moment.

* * *

Almost simultaneously, a large amount of yells began. Aerith began by yelling "Great Gospel!". All the good guys got healed, reenergized, then granted invincibility.

Tifa then unleashed her own Limit Break. She began by running up to the woman fighter, then punching her a few times. She then somersaulted into the air while kicking the enemy. She performed a circling sweep kick accompanied by a blast of water, then picked up the woman in a vertical suplex position and slammed her into the ground. She then uppercutted the woman, which was accompanied by water and a dolphin. She picked up her foe, spun her around, jumped high into the air and threw her downward. While in the air, Tifa charged a large punch and punched the enemy in the ground, creating a giant energy blast.

The woman began to glow.

* * *

While Tifa was beating up the woman, Mickey, Goofy and Leon were fighting the giant. Leon began by running up to him, slashing at the man seven times, then jumping back and preparing another barrage. He ran forward again, striking at the man nineteen times, each hit seeming to do maximum damage to the giant. At this flurry of attacks, the giant looked like he was actually hurt.

Mickey slashed at air with his Keyblade, then jumped into the air and released a burst of light. He began to send beams of light at his enemy from above his head. The giant began to look more damaged.

Goofy finished up the attack by striking at air, then jumping into the air, releasing a burst of light. He began charging the enemy, then hitting upward.

The man picked himself up, then began to glow.

* * *

At the same time as the rest of these events, Donald and Cid were fighting the axe-man. Cid started off by yelling "Highwind!". A large airship appeared and dropped 18 bombs on the man. Needless to say, it probably hurt a lot.

Donald then struck at air. He then jumped and floated in midair while light exploded from him. He began shooting fireworks from himself, then the amount of fireworks doubled. The axe-man then began glowing.

* * *

All at the same time, the enemies yelled "POWER FORM!". The woman's arrows began to get an even brighter glow, and her bow also began to glow. The giant started to glow, and his claws became larger. The axe-man became engulfed in an armor of fire, while his axe also became flame-engulfed.

"Power Form? What is this, a comic book?", a voice suddenly asked. Everybody looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who said that? Speak up! Kastor the Strong will obliterate you!" The giant man said.

"Oh I highly doubt that." the voice said.

"Great, Gabe. You've blown our cover." Another voice said.

"Then why are we still hiding?" The first voice, apparently "Gabe".

Two figures suddenly faded into view. The first was a man who appeared in his early twenties. He had slicked back brown hair, and was wearing a buttoned-up brown formal shirt, and had black slacks on. The other man had hair that was parted in the middle. He was wearing a brown leather jacket over a white T-shirt and black jeans.

"I suppose we need to help you now?" "Gabe" said to the heroes.

At the same time, the villans attacked the pair. The woman shot a glowing arrow at the second man, while Kastor and Filocrates attacked Gabe.

The arrow was rapidly approaching the man, but he wasn't moving. At the last moment, he was suddenly somewhere else. At the same time, the woman suddenly felt something hit her in the back of the neck. The man was standing behind her unconscious body suddenly, and he wasn't where he used to be.

The other man, Gabe, was simply standing still as the two men rushed toward him. As Filocrates was going to strike at him, Gabe held his hand up. The axe was suddenly stopped in mid-swing. The stranger used his other hand to push toward the other villan. The giant was suddenly thrown backward. Gabe made a slight motinon, as if tapping the temple of Filocrates. The man was instantly unconscious. The giant rose up again andtried to attack again. This time, Gabe held out his hand and released a bolt of electricity at him. He was also unconscious.

All this time, the former group was watching passively. When the two were done, the group was shocked. Those two alone accomplished what had taken the whole group to do.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"I think we need to take you guys to base with us." Leon said.

"But we helped you!" The second man said.

"No, not to arrest you. To question you." Aerith said. "Right, Leon?"

"Uh... Sure." Leon said, looking at Aerith questioningly.

"Great! Let's go." Gabe said easily.

* * *

A/N: I know, terrible ending. I got tired of writing momentarily. When I said busy at the start, I meant really too much stuff to do to write.

Anyway, there's a sort of change in this Heroes universe. You'll see it later. Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Thanks!

Return


End file.
